La vie mélancolique de certains lycéens
by Alapest
Summary: Salut à tous! Je suis Alapest! Dans cette histoire, tous les personnages de DGM a l'Académie Ordre Noir. Ceci est juste moi par écrit à toutes les choses drôles qui me sont arrivées à l'école.
1. Chapter 1

La durée de vie d'une certaine mélancolie lycéens aléatoire grande

Le nouveau garçon est entré dans la salle de classe, tous les yeux sur lui pour le moment. Il était sur la hauteur moyenne de quatorze ans mais de petite taille. Il était vêtu d'une tenue de combat noire et blanche et avait des gants blancs couvrant ses mains. Il avait la peau pâle grisâtre perçants yeux bleus et les cheveux blancs hirsutes qui se détachait sur toutes les extrémités. Mais le plus étrange à propos de l'enfant dans la mesure où elle pouvait dire était qu'il avait une cicatrice sur son œil gauche. Il a commencé juste au-dessus du sourcil et a voyagé bien au centre, puis fait une sorte de forme d'éclair dans ses yeux. Il semblait un peu trop parfaitement en forme pour être une cicatrice, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que c'était un tatouage dans l'ensemble cependant, il semblait être un gars très sympa.

"Salut," Le garçon a dit d'une voix étonnamment élevé pour un garçon de quatorze ans ... Peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore atteint la puberté. "Je m'appelle Allen Walker." Il a continué en disant qu'il était heureux de commencer une nouvelle année dans une nouvelle école et tout ce que l'information que tous les enfants nouveaux-dire ... Je me demande si il ya une sorte de script les nouveaux enfants à mémoriser et d'avoir à réciter pour asseoir juridiquement.

Bien profond dans mes pensées, je ne savais pas que le gamin Walker avait parlé à moi jusqu'à ce que le professeur a dit mon nom. "Lenalee,» dit-il, jetant un regard poignards dans mon âme.

Je levai les yeux, "Hein?"

Mes camarades de classe riaient comme je cligna des yeux sans comprendre jusqu'à à l'enseignant. Ses bras croisés et ses grands yeux bruns me regardant vers le bas, moi oser dire quelque chose de stupide. "Quelqu'un est-il assis dans le bureau à côté de la vôtre Miss Lee?" Maître a demandé un peu trop bien.

Regardant vers le bas dans mes mains, en faisant semblant d'avoir honte de ne pas écouter marmonnai-je, «Non, Monsieur."

Enseignant frappa dans ses mains, "Parfait!" Il dit, Il arracha le bras d'Allen et le tira vers moi. «Miss Lee, Allen va être votre copain bureau pour maintenant." Je suis sûr que j'ai été bouche bée comme un poisson. Mon frère me tuerait, et l'enseignant s'il avait su que j'ai dû m'asseoir à côté d'un garçon. Vous voyez, mon frère est beaucoup trop surprotecteur de moi. Par exemple, si un garçon est même avait vingt mètres de moi, il serait sûrement le tuer, sauf si il était un petit garçon âgé de moins de dix ans. Et corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié enfants de dix ans ne sont pas normalement en huitième année. En d'autres termes ... Nous sommes perdus.

Remplir le siège vide à côté de moi, Allen a sorti ses manuels et les plaça soigneusement dans son côté de la table. Des cheveux blancs couvrant sa cicatrice bizarre qui fait de lui sembler un peu plus difficile que ce qu'il était probablement.

0o0o0o0o

S'attaquer à ma montagne de devoirs est probablement le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Non seulement je dois faire 172 problèmes mathématiques, mais je dois aussi penser à une façon de garder son frère de se renseigner sur Allen assis à côté de moi. Mais je dois aussi penser à une sorte de plan d'évacuation en cas qu'il fait découvrir. Je pense que j'ai eu les yeux beaucoup plus que je ne peux mâcher ... Et puis, un peu de moi enseignants contraints à cette situation.

Les enseignants ne sont pas censés vous aider?

"Alors," Le petit nouveau interrompu mes pensées décousues, «Que faisons-nous lorsque l'enseignant quitte la salle?"

Je tournai la tête brusquement, provoquant mes cheveux noirs à tomber un peu en dehors de ses tresses habituelles. "Vous canard», répondis-je, reconnaissant qu'il avait apporté absence de l'enseignant à mon attention.

"Quoi?" Allen a demandé, à me regarder bêtement. La prochaine chose que je savais, ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'une substance collante rouge, mais avec ses cheveux blancs il semblait rose.

J'ai rigolé comme il portait un regard de dégoût total, en essayant d'essuyer le liquide étrange avant que l'enseignant est revenu ... Pour la fin, "WALKER!" Maître a crié, son visage vire au rouge vif. "Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?"

Allen n'a pas dit un mot. Il était là comme un cerf et les phares. Enseignants ont continué à lui faire baisser les yeux: «Viens avec moi." Il a dit à peu près, en tournant dans le sens horaire, puis de quitter la salle. Et comme un chiot perdu, Walker a suivi.

0o0o0o0o

Saut autour comme un fou est probablement la pire chose à faire lorsque le professeur est déjà cochée à vous ruiner pour des vêtements d'Allen. Cette découverte a été faite peu étrange à peu près cinq minutes. Vous voyez, après que M. Cross a quitté la salle. Le garçon qui a jeté la substance icky à Allen a commencé à sauter et virevolter la salle de classe crier comme ils sont allés. Puis, comme toujours, le professeur est venu à la «mauvais moment», s'est exclamé: «LAVI, QUE FAITES-VOUS? De la chaise MAINTENANT! "

Lavi sauta de la chaise et sur son bureau. "D'accord." Il répondit d'une voix geignarde que je pensais seulement cinq ans ... Bien utilisés élèves apparemment huitième avec la maturité d'un enfant de cinq ans maintenant l'utiliser.

"Voyons voir ... Que dois-je faire, la glace au chocolat ou à la fraise de crème glacée ... "J'ai réfléchi à voix haute, les yeux fixés sur la glace en face de moi.

J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, «Ai-je appris que vous rien?" Je me retournai pour voir mon meilleur ami regarde par-dessus mon épaule, qui regardait avec admiration les déserts. "Vous devez savoir que vous avez besoin de glace au chocolat."

«Alli», répondis-je, «Cessez de regarder le tableau désert et manger votre déjeuner. Tu connais ton mère déteste quand vous avez des bonbons! "Je l'ai regardé vers le bas," Et obtenir ce gummy bear sortir de votre bouche à l'instant! "

Pleurnicher comme un chiot triste, Alli obéi, mais elle l'a fait avaler de l'ours gommeux. "Pas même trois bonbons?" Alli gémit, me donnant les yeux bambie.

En feuilletant mes cheveux, j'ai répondu: «Oui, Alli, pas même les trois bonbons, qui sait hyper vous aurez juste après avoir mangé un seul."

Alli m'a donné le visage de chiot avant de se retourner et de se retrouver face à face avec Allen. Son visage s'est immédiatement un rose vif comme elle lentement pivoté vers moi et articula quelques mots. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'ils étaient, je suis un lecteur lèvre terrible, et Alli est vraiment mauvais bouche mots. «Alli», dis-je en montrant Allen, "Ceci est Allen. Il vient d'être transféré à cette école aujourd'hui et s'assoit à côté de moi en classe. "Quant à Allen, j'ai présenté Alli pour lui.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer Alli." Allen dit en douceur, collant sa main droite.

Cacher sa rougeur, Alli a saisi la main d'Allen et le secoua vigoureusement, en revenant à elle-même hyper normale. «Salut Allen, nice to meet you to!" Elle lâcha sa main et filé vers moi. Elle a fini par tourner au-dessus de moi et s'écraser, provoquant à la fois de tomber sur le sol. J'ai perdu mon emprise sur mon plateau repas si elle a décidé de faire un petit détour et atterrir sur la fille la plus populaire de l'école.

«Espèce d'idiot!" Elle cria, "IL S'AGIT D'UN ÉQUIPEMENT NEUF!"

«Honnêtement Lulubelle, vous portez ce maillot même chaque semaine et vous dis toujours que tu déteste ça." Alli rétorqué. «D'ailleurs, j'aime bien le look de pâtes et boulettes de viande, il la fait en sorte que je n'ai pas à regarder votre visage."

J'ai entendu un halètement d'une autre personne que je crois, a été que passer, "Lulubelle, ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Oh, maintenant je sais de qui il s'agissait, c'était mec Lulubelle du ventilateur principal, "Oh Lavi!" Lulubelle pleuré de façon spectaculaire, "Ça veut dire Lenalee semblant de voyage et elle a renversé son repas sur moi!" Pourrait-elle obtenir plus dramatique? De plus, ce n'est même pas proche de ce qui s'est passé!

«Pardonnez-moi Mademoiselle Lulubelle, mais j'ai été ici tout le temps et l'histoire que vous dites n'est pas vrai. Vous voyez, Miss Lee et son ami s'est écrasé accidentellement dans l'autre. Plateau de Miss Lee est tombé quand vous vient de se passer à marcher par. Et ça, c'est ce qui s'est passé. "Je pense que c'était Allen, mais je ne voyais pas parce que quelqu'un était sur moi en criant," Dog Pile! "J'ai senti que la confiance poids des personnes sur moi et puis tout à coup sortir encore et encore à nouveau.

"Alli, arrêtez chien m'a empilage ou je vais vous botter la semaine prochaine." J'ai menacé à mon meilleur ami qui vient de se passer d'être mon bourreau aussi.

J'ai grincé des dents, prêt pour Alli, me sauter dessus à nouveau. Je levai les yeux pour trouver deux géants yeux bruns les yeux dans mon âme », Alli, qu'est-ce que tu fais?".

Alli cligna des yeux à quelques reprises: «Eh bien, vous avez dit que vous me coup de pied dans la semaine prochaine. POURQUOI PAS VOUS ME DITES VOUS POURRIEZ voyager dans le temps! "

J'ai refilé le visage avant d'expliquer: «Alli, je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler le temps, c'est juste une expression."

Alli se retourna comme une reine de drame et croisa les bras, son épaule longueur cheveux bruns renversé sur le côté. "Bien," dit-elle quelque peu à contrecoeur, «Mais si vous rencontrer le docteur. Qui, alors vous avez à me dire parce que je veux voyager dans le temps pour! "

Je levai les yeux vers la jeune fille brésilienne regardant debout devant moi, et j'ai commencé à me demander comment nous avons fini par devenir les meilleurs amis ... Ah oui, barre de chocolat stupide, pourquoi at-il fallu pour être mangé par ce lama que l'on montait hobo ... Mais c'est un totalement différent, donc je vais revenir à la question, «Regardez Alli, Doctor Who n'est pas réel, et il ne le sera jamais. Et je suis honnêtement n'ai pas vu Doctor Who encore. "Alli essentiellement haleta quand elle a entendu la dernière partie. Vous voyez, elle a essayé de "convertir" me Doctor Who, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas le temps de le regarder, et je ne veux même pas.

"Comment pouvez-vous ne voulez pas regarder Dr Who!" S'écria Alli. Plaçant sa main sur sa bouche en état de choc. Mon Dieu, elle est si dramatique, je ne sais pas ce que son affaire est, elle est tout simplement toujours trop dramatique ou trop hyper. Là encore, je suis trop déprimé pour mon propre bien.

La cloche de l'école sonné et Alli, couvrant ses oreilles, colapsed à terre en hurlant spastically. Allen était là, debout tout le temps ébahis comme un poisson, toujours essayer de traiter ce qui s'est passé en seulement ces cinq minutes aléatoires de notre pause déjeuner.

Après la cloche cessé de sonner, Alli a bondi et a agi comme si rien ne s'était passé, "Allez les gars, on doit se rendre en classe avant les meurtres de la Croix-nous pour M. étant deux secondes de retard!" Elle a sauté dans le couloir en chantonnant un étrange mélange de chansons que je crois compris, Call Me Peut-être, j'ai Gotta Feeling, Dynamite, titane, et le style Gangnum.

Allen se pencha vers moi et m'a demandé: «Est-ce ici les jours normalement comme ça?" Il a ensuite rappelé à mon ami fou qui vient de se passer au voyage sur l'air et le sol végétal visage, tout le temps qu'elle a été en riant hystériquement: «Je-est-elle normalement comme ça? "

J'ai rigolé: «Non, normalement elle est encore plus hyper." J'ai regardé le changement d'expression Allen d'un sourire à une expression de terreur absolue, "Just kidding!" M'écriai-je, essayant d'aider Allen se calmer et arrêter l'hyperventilation, "Elle est seulement comme cela à cause de l'ours gommeux elle a mangé à midi! "

Allen cligna des yeux: «Alors, vous me dites que Alli n'est que comme cela à cause de ce que portent l'une gommeuse elle a mangé?" Son visage maintenant plein d'amusement et d'émerveillement.

J'ai haussé les épaules: «Oui, à peu près. Le pire, c'est que quand elle boit la caféine ... "J'ai attrapé Allen par le col de sa chemise et regarda dans ses orageux gris / bleu yeux," Ne pas. Let. Alli. Avoir. Tout. La caféine, tu m'entends? "

Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres pour un peu, mais après un moment je me suis ennuyé et cligna des yeux. "JE GAGNE!" Allen dit, courir comme un fou, en agitant ses mains en l'air.

"Gagner quoi?" Je lui ai demandé de laisser ma curiosité obtenir le meilleur de moi.

Il pivoté vers l'arrière dans ma direction, sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, «Le concours idiot regarde." Avec la cloche et les étudiants remplissant les salles plus vite que vous pouvez dire 'salut' Allen a disparu dans l'océan des étudiants se dirigeant vers le bus.

Je suis resté là, l'école est finie tout est prêt? Avez-Allen et j'ai vraiment manque juste la dernière période de l'école? Attendez, pourquoi mon épaule se sentir lourd tout à coup? J'ai regardé, ma tête n'a pas réussi jusqu'ici avant que je trouve Alli regarder droit devant avec une expression étrange sur son visage grave. "Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas?" Elle a commencé, sa main tan atteignant jusqu'à glisser sa frange derrière son oreille. J'ai finalement obtenu un bon regard à son rang là comme ça, tout à fait solem et tout à fait. Sa longueur épaule cheveux bruns chocolat a été façonné en une queue de cheval haute, elle portait une orange à col en V Aeropostale T-shirt avec un débardeur blanc en dessous. De corse, ce qui est Alli sans ses préférés short de basket bleu? Puis, j'ai regardé vers le bas pour vérifier ses chaussures, et qu'ai-je m'attendre? Elle portait son habituelle bleu clair, et usés chaussures de tennis qu'elle a porté avec amour pour les deux derniers étés et n'importe quand le temps est chaud.

«Pas vraiment, mais il est super sympa d'après ce que je peux dire." J'ai regardé en arrière sur elle, puis vers l'horloge, "Um Alli, n'avez-vous pas chère de la même cinq minutes?"

Elle cligna des yeux d'un air absent moi pendant une seconde, puis une vague de réalisation lavé le visage, "Goober! Je dois y aller! Bye! "Elle courut en direction de la salle de sport, en fredonnant comme elle est allée.

**Je suis tellement désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou pour tout ce que vous n'avez pas. Le français est une langue seconde pour moi et je n'ai pris pendant un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant. L'orthographe et la grammaire de l'aide est appréciée. Si vous avez des questions, s'il vous plaît demandez-leur! Merci, Alapest**


	2. Chapter 2

Je me suis réveillé au son le plus ennuyeux du monde: mon réveil. C'est presque comme s'il voulait me torturer jusqu'à ce que je me lève. Je laisse ma main gauche regarde paresseusement. «Réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous, réveillez-vous», s'écria mon impassible tonalité d'alarme. Qui a proposé cette horloge stupide? ... Ah oui, moi. Je veux jamais eu l'idée de mettre mon réveil dans mon tiroir à chaussettes donc je dois me lever pour l'éteindre

Cinq minutes se sont écoulées, au cours desquelles je me demandais si je devrais obtenir mon paresseux sur son lit pour éteindre l'ennuyeux "réveille réveiller» le petit robot rouge se pavaner dans mon tiroir à chaussettes.

Stretching mes bras, je décalai à moitié endormi dans mon tiroir à chaussettes. Secouer pour l'ouvrir, j'ai découvert que l'un de mes chaussettes étaient venus à la vie. Je suis tombé en arrière et se mit à hurler. Qui ne panique pas découvrir la vie a pris une chaussette et ont pris d'assaut son tiroir à chaussettes? J'ai arrêté de crier

"Attends une seconde.", Dis-je, je me promenais avec colère envers mon tiroir.

J'ai attrapé mon bâton de marche qui se trouvait dans un coin de ma chambre sur le chemin, dans le cas où la chaussette était vraiment un objet animé. Tremblement terriblement, j'ai forcé ma main pour ouvrir le tiroir. J'ai exploré attentivement mon tiroir à chaussettes. La chaussette bleue bougeait encore sporadiquement à travers comme un lama ivre aurait ses chaussures attaché avec une corde à sauter. Ma main tremblait encore rapidement tiré la chaussette et, instinctivement, j'ai crié.

0o0o0o0o

"Si étrange radio-réveil tonus dans votre chaussette était tout ce temps?" Interrogé Allen, écarquillé les yeux tandis que l'autobus scolaire approché le Lenalee arrêt, ses cheveux blancs en désordre, comme d'habitude.

Je dégage ma frange de mon visage.

"Oui, c'est à peu près tout.", Je l'ai dit avec désinvolture, comme si la pensée de votre chaussette est venu à la vie n'était pas beaucoup.

"À propos de ce qu'il?" Demanda une voix derrière moi. Je me suis retourné pour trouver une jeune fille asiatique en face de moi. Elle était vêtue de pourpre haut royale du réservoir sous une veste en jean à manches longues, sa jupe denim arrêt de la mi-mollet et avait ses préférés pieds de tennis bleues.

Allen se mit à rire.

"Oui, dites-lui, Alli!" Il agrippa ses côtes, et se mit à rire si fort qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit.

«Je suis en attente." Lenalee dit, les bras croisés dans un mimétisme impatient.

Soupirant lourdement, lâchai-je, "Jecroyaisquel'unedemeschaussettesétaitviva ntecematin-alorsj'aieupeur ... mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que c'était mon réveil." Haletant fortement en raison d'un manque de circulation de l'air à cause de mes gros mots, j'espérais ne pas avoir à me répéter.

Lenalee s'assit lentement à côté de moi et a commencé à tresser ses longs cheveux noirs alors que les Français semblaient penser que je venais de babiller. Allen se mit à rire hystériquement à côté de moi, son visage commence à ressembler à un pruneau. Le bus semblait soudainement silencieux, sauf pour les rires, haletants grognements et des gags tout en l'air ses poumons Allen essaie, en vain. Cherche lentement pour lesquelles les enfants sur le bus étaient très calmes ... J'ai découvert tous nous regardaient. Lentement, je me suis tourné sur mon siège quand j'ai entendu un bruit sourd.

"ALLEN", hurla Lenalee.

Je sprintais à Lenalee pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Inconsciente qui gisait sur le sol, son visage pourpre et tout était Allen. Pris de panique, j'ai vérifié son pouls. Il y avait une légère sensation de battements lents, mais au moins il était encore en vie. S'appuyant, j'ai écouté sa respiration. Il respirait toutes les trente secondes. Maintenant peur, j'ai couru vers le siège du chauffeur de bus, mais il n'était pas là. Je scannai pour trouver où il pourrait être.

"Hey Driver», m'écriai-je, et puis une fois que j'ai repéré les paresseux, "Stop flirter et de venir ici!"

Le pilote s'est retourné contre le cœur de la femme avec qui il a discuté et retournés au bus

"Que voulez-vous, morveux?" Il a demandé un ton bourru, assis paresseusement.

«Il ya un enfant qui meurt sur le siège arrière!", J'ai crié à l'adulte handicapé devant moi.

Il soupira et se pencha à son chauffeur chapeau sur son visage, «Ce n'est pas mon problème."

Oh, ça m'a fait teeeeeeeeeeeeellement fou! Comment cet idiot pouvait-il pas envie d'aider qu'Allen était presque en train de mourir! Si les adultes n'avaient pas alors je vous aider, même si c'était quelque chose que je ne savais vraiment pas comment. De retour à l'endroit où M. Belle au bois dormant, j'ai enlevé la foule qui l'entourait Allen. Je me suis agenouillé et j'ai essayé de me rappeler comment faire la RCR.

Ew! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire! Ramper, j'ai massé les seins de Allen deux fois, puis baissa la tête et se pinça le nez ... Bleh! Se brosser les dents il seulement? Ok, voyons voir ... De pompage et de respirer, de pompage et de respirer. Ce faisant, je pouvais entendre mon collègue commerçant sur Allen et moi.

Je me levai, je regardai, "Ew! Allen et moi n'allons pas ensemble, je tente de sauver sa vie, contrairement à vous idiots qui sont ici à pleurer comme des poissons morts!"

J'ai continué la RCR et d'autres sont retournés à leurs sièges dans les ragots continue sur Allen et moi.

J'ai essayé de donner plus d'air à Allen quand il revint soudain conscience se précipiter vers l'avant et ... Je pense que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ensuite ... Dans tous les cas, Allen et j'essaie de ne pas se souvenir et agir tout à fait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il est un peu difficile à oublier quand vous marchez dans le couloir et que tout ce que nous bavardent à propos de «l'incident sur le bus."

"Hey Allen.," Je l'ai dit, fixant le sol.

"Quoi de neuf?"

"Rien.", Murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

"Euh, ok ..." Allen se gratta la tête. "Hey Al, tu veux aller chercher quelque chose à manger? Je parie que je peux manger plus que vous ne le jello!"

Alli fait claquer ses doigts: «Oh, je serais prêt à parier!" Allen poussé hors de la route, Alli a fait son chemin à la cafétéria, Allen rire maniaque derrière elle.ière elle.

**0o0o0o0o**

**Ce texte a été édité par Tigrou19. Critiques me rendre heureux.**  
**Je ne DGM propre.**  
**Je vous aime!**  
**Alapest**


End file.
